


The Mimic

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Prompt: Yatesmann get a budgie and it learns to talk, confessing all of Abby's thoughts about Holtzmann.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sn0wghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sn0wghost/gifts).



"What should we name him?" 

Holtzmann stood back, her arms crossed over her chest as she observed the newest member of the lab. She and Abby had been wanting a pet for forever and now that they moved into the firehouse they had enough space to get one. It was two straight weeks of fighting back and forth over what kind of animal they would get. 

_"I want a dog."_

_"Then you have to potty train it and it's gonna eat all your gadgets-"_

_"Cat! Oh my God, Abby, please! A cat!"_

_"Holtz, do you not remember the three cats that you found in the alley back at Higgins? Do we want to go over the gruesome details about that explosion again?"_

_"Right, no cats..."_

They finally decided on a bird, a budgie, to be exact. They found a gorgeous teal blue one at a pet shop not too far from the firehouse and brought him home along with a cage, toys, and plenty of bird seed. Now all they needed was a name.

"Albert."

"As in Einstein?"

"As in Batman's butler."

Abby snorted in laughter.

Holtzmann leaned over and puckered her lips at the tiny bird. "Hiya, Alby. Hi, little dude!"

Abby bent down to Holtzmann's level at the cage as well and grinned happily. 

_______________________

A few weeks went by and Abby and Holtzmann became more and more attached to Albert. Even Patty and Erin (after many arguments about the dangers of having a bird in lab) took a liking to him, although, Patty was never in the same room with him. She had a bad experience with a Cockatiel when she was little and never went near a bird again. He would sit on Holtzmann's shoulder while she worked and give kisses to Abby before bedtime every night, but he still hadn't talked. They knew he might not, but it didn't stop them from trying.

One day, Holtzmann was walking past Albert's cage when he chirped and then muttered something. Holtzmann stopped dead in her tracks, one leg halfway kicked out now stuck in the middle of the air. She turned her head and peered into the bird's cage. Albert looked at Holtzmann and chirped some more before speaking again.

"ABBY!" Holtzmann exclaimed. She pushed her face up against the cage, an excited smile plastered on her face.

Abby came running down the stairs in a hurry. "What? Is something on fire?"

"Alby talked!"

"What?!" She rushed over to the cage and pushed Holtzmann out of the way. "What did he say?" Abby quickly opened the cage and stuck her hand in for Albert to hop on. Once the bird was sitting on her fingers, she pulled him out and gave him little kisses on the side of his head. The bird shook his head and repeated the kissing noises back at Abby. "Did my baby boy talk? What did you say, Alby?" 

Holtzmann laid her head on Abby's shoulder and the bird looked over at her. 

_"I love Holtzmann!"_

The engineer's eyes widened and Abby's face flushed. 

"Whooooahhh!" Holtz said as she stood up straight. "Abby did you hear that?""

Abby cleared her throat. "Yup, I heard it!"

"What else can you say, Alby?" Holtzmann pressed her nose against Albert's beak and quickly moved back so he didn't bite her. They were still working on that. "Talk to your mommies, come on!"

_"Holtz has a nice ass!"_

_"I wish I knew if she liked me back!"_

_"She's so beautiful! I love her blue eyes!"_

_"What am I going to do, Erin!"_

Holtzmann's eyebrows shot up and she slowly looked at Abby. The physicist's cheeks were dark pink and she was biting her lip, her nervous habit. "Abby?"

Abby flinched slightly at the accusatory sound in Holtzmann's voice and quickly put Albert back in his cage. "Well then! Isn't it great to know he talks? Anyway, I should probably get back to work and you should, too and-" She began to back up, looking everywhere, but Holtzmann's eyes. "I mean, great, he can talk. He's a talking bird. We deal with ghosts all day, so it's not a big deal and he's probably speaking gibberish anyway. I mean, what did he even say?"

"Abigail Lee." Holtzmann said forcefully.

Abby sighed and finally looked up into Holtzmann's frustratingly amused eyes. "Listen, I understand if-"

"You actually like me?"

Abby's mouth clamped shut and she frowned at Holtzmann. "Did you not _hear_ the damn bird? Of course I like you."

Holtzmann grinned mischievously and took two large steps to get to Abby. "Good."

"Good?" Abby repeated. Her heart felt like it was going to fly out of her chest at any second. She swallowed loudly. "Why good?"

"'Cause that means I can do this..." Holtzmann placed her hands on Abby's warm cheeks and pressed their lips together. Abby could not have kissed her back any faster and Holtzmann smirked against her mouth. 

Abby was the one to pull away and she looked up at Holtz, her eyes glazed and her smile lazy and relaxed. "Wait, so you-"

Holtzmann cut her off by kissing her again and Abby seemed to quickly get the picture. 

Albert chirped loudly in his cage and then made kissing noises while his two moms madeout in the middle of the firehouse.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not necessarily how I wanted this to end, but it ended so...


End file.
